Priestess Sailor Moon
by jayley5
Summary: This is the American version of Sailor Moon, so the names may be different.Serena is smarter, more balanced,and graceful and Raye gets jealous and Serena gets mad. So, Serena decides to runaway and goes to Sendai.


Eternity one: Runaway Serena

It is the deciding stage of the talent contest and everyone was nervous, including Serena, Raye, and Mina. Serena is wearing a light-blue floral print top, blue jeans, white sneakers and has her hair pulled back in a braid. Raye is wearing a violet, spaghetti strapped dress, with sparkling shoes, and has her hair curled and teased. Mina is wearing a white top, red skirt, boots and has her hair down in the back.

Amy, Lita, Rini, and Darien are in the audience, in the front row, waiting for the judges to make their decision. A brown-haired woman wearing a black pantsuit stands up and says, "And now without further ado, the winner of the contest and fifty million dollars in cash!"

Everyone gasps.

"And the winner is . . . Serena Tsukiho!"

"Oh my gosh!" Serena yells. "I won!

"Congratulations, Serena," Mina compliments, "you were totally awesome."

"Thanks, so were you two."

Serena goes to the platform and announces to the audience, "Thank you, everyone, and I'd personally like to thank my friends, family, and my boyfriend Darien!"

The audience applauds.

Later, after the contest, Serena went home, so she could put her money somewhere safe. Then, met the gang at the Crown Fruit Parlor to celebrate. Everyone, except Serena, orders a cheeseburger, fries, and a shake, and Serena orders sushi, fruit salad, and mineral water.

Then Raye asks, "So, Serena, are you staying the new Serena, or are you going back to the old one?"

"I'm staying the new Serena." Serena answers seriously.

"Good for you." Lita says.

There's a lot of changes in the Sailor Scouts, since you last saw them. For instance, Serena's now a straight A+ student, a brilliant strategist, a bookworm, a gymnast, balanced, more courageous and courteous, a great martial artist, more independent, and artistic. Serena wants to become a manga artist when she grows up. Amy's still a genius, but she's now a tomboy. Both she and Serena can ride _and_ have motorcycles.

Raye, Lita, and Mina haven't really changed at all, but Rini's a wild girl. She wears bad girl clothes, highlights her hair, and wears makeup. Other than that, she's still a good kid, it's just her looks that make her wild.

After lunch, Raye and Serena went by the fountain to talk. They were sitting on the bench when Raye asks, "Why do you want to stay the new and improved Serena?"

"Because I like the new me." Serena answers.

"Oh." Raye scoffs.

"What does that mean, Raye?"

"I thought that you were doing this to impress Darien. Are you?"

"Of course not!" defends Serena. "He loves me for me!"

"You may be smart, Serena, but you're still a ditz. Yeah, Darien loves you for you, but you never have time for him."

"That's because I'm always busy with art and karate classes." Serena explains. "You know that."

"Let's face it, Serena," Raye yells, "with your smarts, talents, and stuff, all that makes you is a _smart meatball brain_!"

All of a sudden, Serena shouts, "You_ dumb, heartless, flame-worshiping freak_!" Then, she punches her in the face and screams, "_I hate you_!"

Molly, who heard the whole thing, went to Raye and slaps her!

"Molly, what was that for?" Raye demands.

"For being a jerk, Raye!" Molly yells. "Just because you haven't

changed doesn't mean Serena can't! You're just jealous!"

"Molly's right, Raye!" says a voice behind her.

"You should be ashamed, Raye!" says another voice.

It was Amy and Mina.

Before things could get more out of hand, Serena asks to leave.

"Yeah, you can go." Amy says. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she answers, "I'll be fine."

Then, she runs home to her room and cries for ten minutes. While she is crying, she realizes that most of her friends at school were also jealous of her, and came up with an idea, so that she could be happy and be the new her without Raye or anyone else giving her the third-degree.

"I'll run away!" Serena says seriously.

For the next five minutes, she thinks about what she is going to need and two places she wants to live. First of all, she knew she needed to finish school, so she needs to get her transcripts, but she needs to be her mom to get them, and that's a cinch with her disguising pen.

Next, there's money, and she has plenty, not just the fifty million she won today. She won ten thousand dollars three weeks ago in an art contest and she earned seven hundred fifty dollars from babysitting, but she knows she still needs a job after school.

Finally, she knows she needs a place to live, a house or an apartment, but she could worry about that later. She also knew that she needed to change her appearance and leave late at night, so she won't get caught or recognized.

Two minutes later, Serena called the Tokyo Train Station and asked to speak to the travel agent.

"You're talking to one," says the woman, "and the name's Jamie Mizuka. May I help you?"

"Yes, you can!" Serena answers. "I want to know if you have a late-night train going to Sendai or Kyoto?"

"I believe so, miss." she replies. "There's a train going to Kyoto at 10:30 and another one going to Sendai at 11:45 and both are going tonight."

"Thanks," Serena replies, "I'll take the train headed for Sendai."

"Okay," says Jamie, "but I need to know your name so I can put it on your ticket."

"It's Serena Tsukiho."

"Will your ticket be a one-way or a round one?"

"A one-way ticket, definitely!" answers Serena.

"Thank you, Serena." Jamie replies. "Your ticket will be $250.00. Anything else?"

"Yes." Serena asks "Do you take motorcycles on trains?"

"Yes, we do, Serena." Jamie answeres.

"Thanks, Jamie." Serena replies.

"You're welcome." says Jamie. "Goodbye."

"Bye!" Serena says back and hung up the phone.

Then, she takes out her disguising pen and shouts, "Disguise power, change me into my mother going to a school meeting!"

Within a split second, she has long, curly blue hair, brown eyes, and is wearing a blue dress with sensible shoes.

After that, she grabs the disguising pen and headed for the school. When she arrives, she asks to speak to the principal.

"The principal won't be in until 5:00," the secretary replies, "but I

can help you."

"Okay," Serena explains, "I need to have my daughter, Serena Tsukiho's transcripts."

"Okay," the woman replies, "but may I ask why?"

"Because my daughter is tranferring to another school." Serena

answers.

"I'll get them." she says. "Wait here."

She goes into a file cabinet, took out a green folder, and handed it to her.

"Thank you." Serena replies as she took the folder.

"You're welcome."

She went out of the school, changed back into herself, and went home to pack. She packed a few clothes and her shoes in a red duffle bag, her art stuff, money, transforming brooch, wand, and transcripts in her backpack.

When she finished, she lies on her bed to take a nap, and has this strange dream. She is in a dark place and flames were everywhere. She also sees five girls her age in short, white kimonos, different-colored headbands, with Japanese swords, bows and arrows, and powers like the Sailor Scouts! She also sees a guy in a black kimono and hakama, with a red rose, a cane and powers just like Tuxedo Mask! Then, sees a girl wearing a white kimono and navy blue hakama, with a scepter, and has various powers.

The enemy seems to be a gorgeous young man wearing a black suit with tremendous powers, but a lonely soul, also.

_What is this?_ Serena gasps. _Are you somehow . . . Sailor Scouts? _

_But how is that possible? _

Just then, one of the girls says, "We're the Priestess Sailor Scouts and we will punish you, Kurin!" She also saw her face and gasps. She looks exactly like her, but with white hair.

She gasps again, "Could you possibly be?"

Suddenly, they disappeared into thin air and Serena woke up and saw Rini beside her bed.

"Rini, what's wrong?" asked Serena.

"Telephone." Rini answered and left the room.

Serena picks up the phone. "Hello."

"Hey, Serena."

It was Darien.

"Hi, Darien," says Serena, "you sound really solemn, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Serena," Darien says, "but I have to cancel our date for

tonight."

"That's okay, Darien, I had a change of plans, anyway. Bye!"

"Bye, Serena."

"Wait," Serena jumps, "there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" Darien asked. "Serena, tell me."

Serena hesitated for a moment, then said, "I love you and if I were to disappear I want you to find someone else, okay?"

"All right," Darien said, confused, "bye."

"Goodbye, Darien."

Serena hangs up the phone and grabs a pair of scissors. Then,goes to the bathroom to cut her hair.

While she was cutting it, she thought, _This is harder than I thought, but it'll be worth it._

When she finished, her hair was shoulder-length. She grabbed her cut hair off the floor and puts them together with a scrunchy. Then, she brushes her hair, goes to her room, took one hundred fifty dollars out of her babysitting money, grabs her hat, and goes to the department store.

She buys some hair dye that'll change her hair from blonde to red and some riceballs and some bottled water for tonight.

Next, she went to the salon to get her hair done. First, she rinses, shampoos, and conditions it out. Then, blow-dries it. Finally, she dyed it. It took forty-five minutes to finish the whole thing. When she finished, Serena's bangs were straight and to the sides and her hair color is red.

After that, Serena put her hat on and went to the Crown Fruit Parlor to get something to eat. She had a small bowl of noodles and water. Then, she went back home, put her snacks in a black duffle bag and took a bath.

When she finished, she puts on a white top and some black pants, goes back to her room and writes a note, so her family and friends can know what's going on. Then, she sets her alarm clock to 11:20 and went to bed.

A few hours later, Serena wakes up and check to see what time it was.

"It's 11:17," she whispers quietly.

So, she turned off the alarm, put on her shoes and leather jacket, grabbed her bags, motorcycle helmet, and note, and snuck into Rini's room. She looked at Rini as she slept so happily and peacefully and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you, Rini." she whispered softly. "I always have . . . and I always will, goodbye. "

She placed the note on her nightstand, put her helmet on, and left out of the room and went to the garage to get her bike. She put her duffle bags on the handlebars and her backpack on her back. Then, she walked to the end of the driveway with it, started it, and rode to the train station as fast as she could.

While riding, she thought of the good and bad times she had with her friends.

_I'm so sorry,_ _guys_, she thought, _but I really need this more than anything._ _Don't worry. I'll come back . . . someday_.

When Serena arrived at the train station, she asked to speak to Jamie Mizuka.

"I'm Jamie Mizuka," says a voice behind her, "you must be Serena Tsukiho."

"Yes, ma'am, " she answers.

"Follow me."

They went to the train that was to leave for Sendai and Jamie gives Serena her ticket and says, "I already paid for it, but don't worry about paying me back."

"Thank you," Serena replies.

"You're welcome." Jamie says. "Oh, are these your motorcycle and bags?"

"Yes, they are," answers Serena.

"Okay," she said and takes out three name tags and a black marker, writes Serena's name on them, and hands them to her.

"Thanks," Serena replied and placed the tags on the red bag and bike.

Jamie took the two things and said, "Good luck in Sendai, Serena."

Serena picks up her black bag and says, "Thanks," and went on the train.

Serena takes her seat and took out a water bottle to drink. She sits back and thinks sadly, _I hope they won't be mad at me,_ _especially Darien and Rini._ _I am so sorry to do this,_ _but this is for ME to do._ _I HAVE to do this. I MUST!_

Half a minute later, the train takes off without hesitation. Serena took a deep breath and thought, _Well, it's too late to turn back, now. Don't worry, guys, I'll be back, someday._ Suddenly, she yawned and took a nap.

She has that same dream again, but this time, the girl said to her, "Serena, you must become Priestess Sailor Moon, the fate of the universe depends on it."

"Okay," she replies, "but how?"

"When you reach your destination," she answers, "you will find out from there, Kurin and his evil force have already descended there, you and the Priestess Sailor Scouts must stop his plan."

"Wait!" Serena asks, "Who is this Kurin . . . Queen Serenity?"

"You've figured me out," she says, smiling, "but that, you'll have to find out on your own, goodbye . . . Princess Serena."

The young Queen Serenity disappeared into thin air again and Serena woke up.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asks quietly.

"It's 4:00," a girl her age answers, "Ruka Suzuka's my name and we'll be in Sendai any minute."

"My name's Serena Tsukiho, and thank you. You want to sit with me?"

"Okay!" Ruka answered.

When Ruka sat down, the train stopped and they got off. While they were walking to the portable cart, Serena looked at Ruka from head to toe. Ruka had long, black hair and brown eyes. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and she was wearing a white blouse and a red skirt.

When they got their things, Serena asks, "Where are you from, Ruka."

"I'm from here," she answers, "I was visiting my aunt in Kyoto this week and since school starts tomorrow, I had to come back today."

"So, What school do you go to?" Serena asks.

"Sukasa High School."

"What's Sukasa like?"

"Well," Ruka explains, "it's like a four-story building with a rooftop. Inside, there are the science, language, history, math, and English classes on the first floor. The art, drama, and home economics classes are on the second floor. The library, computer science and technology class, and the cafeteria is on the third floor. On the last floor, there are various clubs and cults. You get to choose your own classes, the school hours are from 8:00 a.m. to 1:25 p.m., and you never have any homework, except studying for tests."

"It must be a good school," Serena replies, "I really need to go there."

"It is, and you should."

On their way out of the station, Serena asks, "Ruka, I just moved here and I really need a place to stay, so could I stay at your place?"

"Yeah, sure."

Serena followed Ruka back to her place and thought, smiling, _Ruka's the first friend I've made, but not the last. I'll make some more friends. I just gotta have faith._

"So, Serena," Ruka asks, "where areyou from?"

"Tokyo."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes," Serena answers.

"Then, why did you run away from there?" she asks. "I won't tell anyone, just tell me why."

"It goes along like this," Serena begins, "Six months before school

ended, I met Natsu Seiko, my favorite manga artist. I overheard what hotel she was staying in, so I went there to see her. I thought drawing manga was easy, but I soon found out it took hard work and dedication to master it. So, I took a few lessons while she was in town and became really good at it.

After that, I started going to the bookstore to buy books on how to draw them. I've master them all, but mastering manga inspired me to become a manga artist and to concentrate more on my schoolwork. I started studying ahead of time, doing homework, and in two weeks I had an A on a test and everyone was shocked, including my best friends. When I showed it to my mom, she was jumping with joy and excitement.

After that, I felt really good about myself, so I kept studying, doing homework, and earned more A's. Then, it went to A+'s. I also got better at my manga and sports. A little while after that, I started learning to eat balanced meals. Suddenly, I started babysitting for money. It just felt so good."

"_Then_, what happened?" Ruka asks.

"Yesterday, one of my friends," Serena answers, "was jealous and called me a Smart Meatball Brain, so I punched her in the face. My other friends defended me, but I soon realized that almost everyone at school were also jealous of me. I wanted to be happy, so here I am."

"Thanks for being honest with me, Serena." Ruka replies. "Oh, we're here now."

Serena looked at it and saw a two-story house with a balcony, three dormers on the roof, a brick fence, a driveway, and a big yard.

"Wow!" exclaims Serena. "This is too cool!"

"Thanks." Ruka blushes. "Let's go. You can put your bike on the porch."

"Okay," Serena replies, "let's go!"

They take both sides of the bike and went on the porch with it. After setting it down, Serena lowers the kickstand.

When they were through, Ruka unlocked the door and they went inside.

"My room's upstairs," Ruka whispers, "let's go."

They were heading up to Ruka's room when they heard someone come out of the kitchen, so they went to see who it was.

It was a little boy with brown eyes, short, brown hair and was wearing blue pajamas with teddy bears on them.

"Kenta, why are you up this early?" Ruka asks.

"I got hungry," he answers, "and who's she?"

"Kenta, this is my new friend, Serena." Ruka introduces. "Serena, this is my little brother, Kenta."

"Hi, Kenta." Serena greets happily.

"Hey."

"Okay," Ruka says, "Kenta, you go back to bed and Serena, you'll meet the others later."

So, Kenta goes up to his room and Ruka, along with Serena, goes to hers.

"It's 4:30." Ruka yawns. "Okay, let's take a little nap and you'll meet the rest of the family later."

"Okay, good night." Serena replied, and went to sleep.


End file.
